When The Parents Are Away
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Porter and Spectra are dating and he pays her a visit. After a bit of kissing he can't stop himself but will Spectra let him ? Her parents are away on a conference so they won't know if anything happened between them or not. So what will be her decision ? Raed to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this a story about Porters and Spectra's tango in bed as I like to call it. The idea for this story just came upon me during one of my Biology class and it won't leave my head since then. (I know weird as hell Isn't it.")

Chapter 1

Spectra sat at the desk her boyfriend Porter fixed for her a few months ago before they were even dating. And despite the fact that the school day finished about 3hours ago she was still there in her special room working on her blog. In about 15 minutes she finished her days amount of work and was about to leave when her eyes were covered with green fingers. "Guess who my workaholic ?" The person whisper into her ear. "Porter you always try this trick and you always fail." Spectra smiled and turned around to face him. "Well then be ready next time I will prepare something new for you." He smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. "You seem to have missed me a lot. Didn't you ?" Spectra asked as she broke the kiss. She could judge that out by the way he kissed her. "Oh you don't even have the slightest idea my Monalisa." And he kissed her again with even more passion. "Well in that case lets go to my house. My parents are away on some tape of a conference so we will be all alone." She said looking at the floor blushing. Porter just smiled at her kindly and kiss her forehead saying "As you wish my Queen."

At Spectra's Home

All of the way to her home Porter tried the hardest to resist himself but as soon as the front door closed behind them he held Spectra princess style and fly to her room. He then place her on the bed and got on top of her. He looked into her eyes and within seconds their lips were locked in a passionate kiss which turned into a make out session. They kissed for about 15 min without stopping (They are ghosts after all so they don't' need to breath.) before Porter went down to kiss her neck. Spectra started to moan and Porter kissed harder with every moan that escaped her lips. His hands wondered to her back and he was just about to unzip her dress when she stopped him. "Porter wait please." Her voice sounded weak form all the pleasure. "What is it Spectra am I to fast ?" He asked as he stopped kissing her neck and lift himself up to look at her. "No it's not that but…" She couldn't say it. "But what Spectra please tell me if I'm doing something wrong or something that you don't feel comfortable with." Porter starter to worry and panic at the same time. "No Porter it's not anything you did believe me but I just need to know do you have a condom ?" She blushed and looked away from him."

Porter was really shocked by that question. He never even thought of this before. But it's not also like he knew what him and Spectra would end up doing. "No Spectra I don't but can't we go on without it ?" "No Porter we can't. We are way too young to be parents !" She got a bit annoyed with him. "Ok my Queen don't get angry about it but what do you want me to do now ? Should I go to pharmacy and buy some or what ?" He asked and kissed her hand. "No I don't want all of my friends or anyone else from Salem to know what are we doing when we are alone. And I won't risk you seen by them." Porter sighted at that. "So what should we do ?" He looked her in the eyes. "W-well I think we should stop for today." She looked away from him. He sighted again but this time harder and laid on the bed next to her. "I know Porter but if next time you will have a condom I promise you that we will do it." She blushed finishing the sentence. He smiled at her kindly. "I take you up on that then my Monalis." He kissed her once more and they went downstairs to watch T.V.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here comes the second and last chapter !

Chapter 2

Nearly 2 months have passed since Porters and Spectra's alone time. Porter was a little disappointed after wards like most guys would but in the end he understood that Spectra is right. They are too young to be parents. Heck if something like that happened his parents would disown him and Spectra's father would castrate him on the spot. But he surly is taking Spectra up for what she said and next time he will be ready for everything.

It was Friday and Spectra surprisingly finished her work early that day and was able to leave the school 2 hours early than usual. She was shocked to see Porter standing on front of the school with a bouquet or blue roses in his hand. "Porter what are you doing ?" She asked in disbelief. "Well didn't I say that next time I will prepare something new?" He smiled at her and handed her the roses. "You did but I didn't expect such a nice surprise. I thought that you will spill a bucket of water on me or something." She was really presently surprised by Porters behavior. "Well my Monalisa even I the so called problematic tape of guy like me have a romantic side." He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I will remember that from now on." Spectra kissed him passionately. He pulled her even closed to him and she wrapped her hands around his neck while still holding the roses. They broke the kiss after a minute or so. "Let's not do that in public." Spectra looked Porter in the eyes. "As you wish my queen. Where shall we head then." He said in a very posh like accent. "Well my parents are away on another conference so.." She couldn't finish saying it this time and looked away from him. "Your wish is a command my queen." And they flew to Spectra's house.

When they entered the house Spectra rushed to place the roses in a vase and Porter followed her and observed her actions from the leaving room door. And as soon as she was done with the roses he scooped her up princess style and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he slowly flew to her room and gently placed her on the bed and got on top of her himself. He did all that without breaking their kiss which lasted another 10 minutes before they separated. "Porter wait d-do you h-have…" She was stopped by Porter who pulled 5 condoms in golden packets out of his pocket. She wasn't surprised that he remembered about that but she was a bit shocked that he brought that much. "Well I fulfilled my part of the deal so I hope that you will do the same." He smiled at her. Spectra blushed even harder then she already was. "Is something wrong again my queen." Porter asked when he saw her blush harder. "N-not really b-but w-why do you h-have five o-of then with y-you ?" She asked quietly and in a very nervous tone. Porter smiled at her in a very warm and kind way. "Don't worry I'm not going to force you do to anything you don't want (By that he means that if she won't want they won't do it again.) but I just wanted to be safe you know just in case." He winked at her. Spectra felt a bit better when she heard that and kissed him again. They broke the kiss after a few seconds. "And also to be honest I was taking them in a rush because I didn't want to be caught by my dad." Porter added a bit embarrassed. Spectra just giggled and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

After another five minutes of a heated make out session Porter moved down to kiss Spectra's neck. She moaned at the feeling. Porter smirked at that and kissed her neck even harder. After about a minute Porter reached to unzip Spectra's dress. When she felt that she twitched. Porter imminently stooped kissing her and rose up to look at her. "What is my Monalisa ?" He asked a bit concerned. "N-nothing you just s-surprised me a little. That's it." Spectra explained in a weak voice. "Well then would you rather take off your clothes yourself ?" He asked. "No I won't take that honor away from you." She smiled at him. At that moment he knew that she will be ok so he kissed her on the lips once more and then while looking into her eyes he took off her dress. Then Spectra's body appeared before his eyes in only a pair of black bra and panties. "Wow Spectra you are so beautiful." He said with amaze. "S-shut up w-will you." She sutured and looked away from him. "But It's true Spectra even Da'Screamchi (My made up monster mane for Leonardo Da'Vinchi.) couldn't wish for a better model as you. And I have you all to myself and the whole night to get to know every curve of your body. And later I will be able to paint it." He whispered into her ear. "Oh no Porter please no ?" She begged. He smiled at her. "Ok just for you. Then he started kissing her again getting lower with each minute.

When he reached Spectra's bra he looked at her questioningly. She just nodded and blushed like a tomato. Porter reached behind her and opened her bra and slowly took it off. The first thing that came to Spectra's mind in that moment was to cover them with her hands and that is what she did. "Please don't cover yourself Spectra. As I said you are beautiful." Porter kissed her and gently moved her hands away. For a minute or two he just gazed at her C cup breasts. But then he decided to gently squeeze them. Spectra moaned in pleasure. "Do you like it my queen ?" He asked. Spectra just nodded and quickly added. "I-it's a bit u-unfair t-that I am the o-only one undressed h-here." Porter realized that she is right. He took if his shirt (A.N, He didn't war his sprays like usually.) and shorts and carefully got back on top of Spectra. "Happy now my queen ?" He asked. Spectra just nodded. With a smile porter went down to suck on her breasts. She moaned so hard that Porter was afraid that the neighbors will hear. So he stopped and kissed her fully on the lips again. They started another make out session that lasted another few minutes till Porter didn't break the kiss. "Spectra I really won't last to long." He sighted. Spectra was sure of that because she could feel him poke her in her thigh. She looked down to and she saw a painful bulge in his boxers. Then she looked back at Porter and he looked at her begging.

With trembling hands she slowly reached to the base of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. She gasped at how big was he. "What's wrong this time Monalisa ?" Porter kissed her. "Y-you are j-juts so big." She muttered. Porter smiled. "Don't worry Spectra I will be very gentle. I promise." He kissed her on the forehead. At those words she nodded and allowed Porter to take off the panties. Then he looked her in the eyes handed her one of the condoms and asked "Would you like to do the honors ?" Spectra very shyly took it and opened in. Thank very gently slipped in onto Porters iron hard member. He moaned at the sensation. Then they looked each other in the eye in silent. Until Porter said. "I am sorry Moalisa but this probably will hurt a little." "I k-know but if it's you I can take the pain." She said looking him straight in the eyes." Porter smiled and kissed her passionately. And then he started to slowly enter her. She screamed into the kiss and hugged him tight. When Porter reached her barrier he broke the kissed and quickly said. "Sorry Spectra." He kissed her again and pulled himself out a little and quickly but still as gently as he could pushed himself back all the way in. This time a few tears rolled down Spectra's cheeks while she screamed. She hugged Porter tighter then before and he thought that if he was a breathing living being he would be near chocking right now. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry." He whispered. "If it's too much for you we can stop. I would give up any pleasure just to spare you the pain." He added. Spectra just shook her head. "N-no. J-just please g-give me a f-few minutes to get u-use to it ok ?" She asked in a weak voice. Porter smiled and kissed her in a answer.

After about five minutes Spectra said. "It's a lot better right now. I think t-that you can try to move. But p-please go slow." She said shyly looking away from him. Porter kissed her. "I will." He whispered and started to move very slowly. From there everything was going better and better.

The Next Morning

Porter was the one that got up first. Spectra was still sleeping on his chest. H smiled at that and kissed her on the forehead. Feeling the kiss Spectra slowly woke up. Morning Monalisa. How are you ?" Porter asked her with a smile. "Morning. I am quit ok but there is no way that anything will be going on tonight." She said looking Porter in the eyes. "As you wish my queen." He said and scooped her. "What are you doing Porter ?" She asked surprised. " I'm taking you downstairs to have breakfast." He answered. "But I can walk or float myself." She stated. "Wanna beat on that ?" He asked smiling sneakily. She figured out what he means and blushed at the thought of that. Then she smacked him on the head. "Hey what was that for ?" Porter shouted. "For being a perv." She answered. "Since when is helping your own girlfriend perverted ?" He asked. "Since you throw in the happenings of last night into it." "Oh come on Spectra. You know what I mean. You probably are a bit sore and I just want to help you for hurting you last night." Porter explained. She blushed and kissed him as he floated down the stairs. "I love my Monalisa." He said when they broke the kiss. "I love you too Porter." She said and kissed him again.

Hey everyone thanks for reading. And sorry if it was crappy it was my first more detailed lemon.


End file.
